Falling To Love
by FoxTail17
Summary: Hanatarou turned her over. He began to panic. His flesh immediately turned pale. His eyes were big as ever. All he could see was red. And nothing more. HanaXOC Oneshot.


A/N: Ok, I've been watching Bleach ALL DAY and I had this 'thing' for Hanatarou. I don't know why but I think he's just the cutest little thing!! I mean, give the guy a break! He never does ANYTHING to anybody! He's so innocent and people still torment him! I feel sorry for the little guy…So that's why this fic REVOVLES around him. I want him to have the more spotlight than Paris Hilton and her jailbreak! And that's A LOT!! So here's a little fic with my own character! Enjoy, mon!

**Disclaimer fahrizzle: Bleach isn't my copyright! Just read my writer resume! Otherwise, Tite Kubo gets the kudos!!**

_**And the fun begins!!!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Weee! This is fun! Isn't that right, Koume?" Hanatarou laughed as he played in the wet streets of the world amongst the living. He and his childhood friend, Koume, were orphans and had no parents to depend on but each other. It was a dark gloomy day and no one was outside, splashing themselves in puddles of dirty water and getting c__overed and the brown Earth. People were simply watching in awe as to why the two children were frolicking in the weather. _

"_Of course! I just have one thing." Koume stepped to Hanatarou. She was taller than him at the time so she slightly bent down to accompany the confused boy. She was so close to him that he began to shed a faint pink. Her hair was half covering her face so you could barely see her glowing eyes._

"_What would that be?" Hanatarou asked as he felt Koume come closer to him. He felt a warm presence by his face. Her sandy red hair swayed back and forth from his face. Her mouth came close to his listening ear. Her breath made his ear wince a bit at the cool heat. He flinched as he began to speak._

"_You're it__…" Koume softy tapped his head and smirked. She came from his pink, wet face. She started to laugh and run around their play area. Hanatarou smiled and chased after the free willed girl. He held out his hands to catch her. At brink of his goal, Koume tripped and fell. She fell on a rock. Hanatarou didn't notice and thought she was just kidding._

"_You always know how to fool someone, don't cha Koume? I'm not going to fall for this..." Hanatarou turned her over. He began to panic. His flesh immediately turned pale. His eyes were big as ever. All he could see was red. And nothing more._

"Oh my gosh!!" Hanatarou woke up from his dream. He had been up all night organizing papers for Renji since Squad 4 had nothing else better to do. He noticed he drooled on one of the papers. He sighed and wiped the excess drool and held his head up from his desk.

"Why do I have to do everything?!" He said in his kind-mad voice way. He shuffled them in a neat pile and began to check each and every one of them. He then took a glance outside and sighed once more. The morning sun illuminated his face and the wind blew into his room with a quiet whisper. He started to think about his dream, not paying a bit to his work. He remembered how he use to play with his best friend Koume and how they ran in the rain, laughed in the sun, and cried in the darkness. He rummaged through all of his thoughts inch by inch.

And then a fist ran across his face.

"Ehh Hanatarou!" Renji started to rub his fist. He smirked and started to chuckle. His crimson hair shined in the sun.

"Good morning, Renji. Nice way to greet a person, but I'll take it as a wake up call." Hanatarou slowly rubbed his hurting face. Every time he even tried to touch it, he would wince and leave the bruise alone.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too much. Just thought you were sleeping on the job again. So do you have the papers ready? You can't keep me waiting." Renij put his hands on his waist. His hair shook in the wind and his barbaric voice made Hanatarou shiver to the core. In literal, he was kinda **scared **of Renji. Ever since he saw how he overcame this enormous hollow, Hanatarou admired him from the start.

"Um.." Hanatarou took a second to rummage over the papers. "They're all here." Hanatarou gave the stack to his fire-haired comrade.

"Thanks! I'm off." And with that, Renji left in a swift motion of speed.

"Wait…HANATAROU!!!" Renji then noticed that one the sheets had a wet spot.

"Hehe…I'll just have to talk to him another time." Hanatarou slowly closed the door and awaited any assignment one of any of the squad members would give him. He thought about his dream, or should I say nightmare. Ever since the incident, he never stopped thinking of her nor her ways. He pictured her glowing face and clumsy personality.

Her golden eyes always kept him wondering how she spruced with the unusual color.

Her sandy crimson hair always swayed in from of him. Her hair was kept down with tiny braids exposed from various parts of her head. Her bangs were standard and they covered her small forehead,

Her skin had the perfect complexion that amazed him. She always sparkled in the light.

Her hands were soft as cotton. It made Hanatarou wonder how she could keep such hands while they would play in heavy woods and swim in rivers and fall down.

Her voice was as serene as the midnight sky. It was strong but had a soft, gentle side to it when she felt like she needed extra comfort. She'd always sing a song that made him fall asleep or make him feel calm when he was angered. She could calm anyone just having a small conversation.

Her fragrance always changed. She'd always smell like, strawberries, or watermelon, and sometimes she would smell like everything in between. He would always inhale the scent every time he would be sitting sloe to him, or whenever she was hugging him. Even her tears had their own smell.

And her presence…

It was the most unique thing about her…

Hanatarou could always sense it…

He knew when she was watching him…

He knew where she would be, could be, and even should be.

He knew when she was about to walk into a room.

He knew when she as about to glance at him.

He knew everything about her.

And one day…

She had to fall…

And take his feelings with her…

Hanatarou came from his thought process when he heard a knock on the door.

It was Rukia.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Hanatarou asked her. She looked at him with a heart-warming smile. He couldn't help but smile also. Rukia's elegance invaded Hanatarou's room as she took a seat on his tatami mat. She crossed her legs in Indian style.

"I heard you and Renji yelling so I thought I'd come in and check on things." Rukia looked around the room. Hanatarou sat down in front of her, also in Indian style.

"Well it was just a morning wake up call. Nothing to be out-of-order here. Would you like some tea?" Hanatarou switched his attention to the tea pot and cups a few inches away from his right leg.

"Oh I'm fine. I already dropped by Ichigo's and we ate breakfast together." Rukia explained. Hanatarou put away the dishes behind him under a table.

"So-" Hanatarou tried to engage in a conversation. He was cut off by the voice of a certain Soul Reaper.

"Have you been feeling ok lately?" Rukia asked. Her eyes gave off an aura of concern. Hanatarou was confused at one point, trying to decipher what she was trying to do. He knew that she was trying to get something out of him, but what?

"What do you mean Rukia?"

"I mean you've been avoiding me and Ichigo as well as some other people for about a week or less now. Is something wrong?"

Hanatarou knew what she was talking about. Koume. It has been six years since the tragic scene and it will be seven tomorrow. He always begins to feel depressed and lonely a week before the anniversary. He just knew he couldn't spill everything out on the spot. So he had to make an excuse.

"Ummm it's just that I've been meditating for a week. I mean with all the fighting that's been going on I had to at least get some rest." Hanatarou stood up quickly.

"Are you sur-" Rukia suddenly felt herself being lifted.

"Yes yes I'm sure. Oh gosh I have to meditate now!! Nice talking to you Rukia!" Hanatarou put her down outside of his door. He slammed it before Rukia could realize what happened.

"There's something more and I'm going to find out." Rukia walked away with a worried look on her face.

Hanatarou sighed and sat back down on his tatami mat. Better yet, he plummeted to the ground. He thought about the quick chat he had with Rukia. She's never been so worried about him before. It was nice to know she was so concerned, but he had to collect himself before telling her what happened seven years ago. It was so shocking and so devastating that he could hardly remember anything about the two of them except that day.

"Maybe I should just go for a walk.." Hanatarou lifted himself up and exited his room. He walked past meeting rooms and training sessions. He glanced around his surroundings and was greeted by other Soul Reapers. He soon came to the main entrance of the Seireitei. Hanatarou was questioned as to why he wanted to interact with the people of the Rukongai. He just said he wanted to see the outside walls. The guard let him out anyways.

"Its nice to see the outside world." Hanatarou said to himself. He looked around at the different people. He saw children, women, men, and everything in between. As he inhaled the fragrances of the town, he closed his eyes and visualized his friendship with Koume. He remember how he and Koume had the will to run free with the wind and how there were no boundaries between them. They could do anything together. Even bathe. He smiled had the little motion picture in his head.

Before he knew it…

He was sitting under a plum tree.

And…

Heard singing..

A feminine voice…

He heard the singing from the other side of the plum tree.

He was confused.

The presence gave off a familiar sense.

Hanatarou took a look at the other person on the side of the tree.

It hit him….

It was the girl who he longed to see

The girl who left him

The girl who he never forgot

The girl who took his feelings

The girl who fell

And he was the boy that fell into her feelings

Taking his back

It was the girl

Koume.

He didn't know what to do. So all he did was call her name.

"Koume."

She snapped and switched into his eyes.

She stayed quiet.

And more silence broke in.

And once her eyes lit up.

She smiled

"Hanatarou!!" Koume immediately jumped from her seat and into a hug. She started to shed tears of joys and they all rained down on Hanatarou's shoulders. Her sandy crimson hair swayed around his face. It was kept in a half pony tail, with two small braids also going into the tail. It was silky smooth and had its own gleam to it. Her eyes were that same golden color and her skin was perfect. Her figure was curvy and her hands had the same soft touch to them. And Hanatarou knew he felt something familiar behind him when he sat down.

Her presence.

He felt this familiar aura behind him.

And he knew.

It was her.

But as he began to rejoice

He felt pressure on his lips.

A pressure he's never experienced.

And he somehow began to close his eyes.

And tasted plums.

And for a split second

He opened his eyes.

And saw hers closed.

He closed them

And went on an adventure

With

Koume.

A/N: Whew! I hope I didn't rush the ending. I just really wanted to get the kiss in there somehow and I was running out of ideas. So I kind of just plastered it on the computer windows words thingy and boom. It is FINISHED. I hope you liked it. I mean I worked on this for a few days so don't flame. I mean I can take _'harsh' _criticism, only if you can take harsh words. I'm sorry but revenge is good in my book! Well, just review and let's see how it goes!


End file.
